1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to decorative containers, carriers, receptacles and the like that are useful as for carrying Halloween treats and, more particularly, to receptacles with cover members having selectively controllable light and sound generation devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Many types of Halloween treat carriers are well known. U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,230, for example, discloses a hollow carrier in the shape of an object such as a jack-o-lantern, having eye openings through which lights are visible when illuminated, the lights being battery-powered and controlled by a switch disposed in the handle.
The apparatus of the present invention is preferably a flip-top cover for a receptacle such as a plastic bag, the cover having a body, a flap member with a decorative face, and a hinge rotatably connecting the flap member to the body, the flap member also having a handle attached in fixed relation to the decorative face, a power supply, an integrated circuit with light and sound generators, and a switch that activates the circuit upon rotation of the flap member relative to the body. A preferred receptacle for use with the flip-top cover is a plastic bag having a draw string that can be tied in place around the lower body of the flip-top cover. Alternatively, other attachment devices such as one or more elastic bands can likewise be used for attaching the receptacle to the cover.